User blog:TomWellingishot/Blood of the Wolf
This series follows the life of Calla Swan before Rise of Superman. ''The theme song is ''Iron ''by Within Temptation.thumb|right|300px|the theme song Main Cast *Unknown as Calla Swan *Ted Whittal as Rick Flag *Jessica Parker Kennedy as Bette Sans Souci/Plastique *Bradley Stryker as Deadshot *Darren Criss as Ren Wood Recurring Cast *Pam Grier as Amanda Waller *Gil Bellows as Maxwell Lord *Ryan McDonnel as Stuart Campbell *Genevieve Cortese as Tatianna Hunts *Mark Pellegrino as Jacob Waller Guest Cast *Rachel McAdams as Alisa Swan *Orlando Bloom as James Swan *Ellen Woglom as Denise Moore *Elena Satine as Mera *Alan Ritchson as Arthur Curry/Orin *Tom Welling as Clark Kent/Superman *Erica Durance as Lois Lane-Kent *Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan *Dawn Mastin as Mother Maiden ''more to be added Episodes Season 1 Season 1, Episode 1: Pilot - ' '''Season 1, Episode 2: Vengeance -' 'Season 1, Episode 3: A Demon's Fate - ' 'Season 1, Episode 4: Recruit - ' 'Season 1, Episode 5: Ren - ' 'Season 1, Episode 6: Fool Me Once - ' 'Season 1, Episode 7: Torn - ' 'Season 1, Episode 8: Lost - ' 'Season 1, Episode 9: Lycanthropy - ' 'Season 1, Episode 10: Wolfsbane - ' 'Season 1, Episode 11: Bloodrose - ' 'Season 1, Episode 12: Caged - ' 'Season 1, Episode 13: Prophecy - ' 'Season 1, Episode 14: Riddles in the Dark - ' 'Season 1, Episode 15: Forbidden - ' 'Season 1, Episode 16: Death Mark'd -' 'Season 1, Episode 17: Violent Delights, Violent Ends - ' 'Season 1, Episode 18: Haunted - ' 'Season 1, Episode 19: Hallucinations - ' 'Season 1, Episode 20: Some Origins of Fire, Part 1 ' '''Season 1, Episode 21: Some Origins of Fire, Part 2 Season 2 'Season 2, Episode 1: Our Solemn Hour - ' 'Season 2, Episode 2: The Howling - ' 'Season 2, Episode 3: Redemption - ' 'Season 2, Episode 4: Sins - ' 'Season 2, Episode 5: 4 8 15 16 23 42 - ' 'Season 2, Episode 6: The Heart of Everything - ' 'Season 2, Episode 7: Deception - ' 'Season 2, Episode 8: The Silent Force - ' 'Season 2, Episode 9: Ubermench -' 'Season 2, Episode 10: Disbanded - ' 'Season 2, Episode 11: The Gift - ' 'Season 2, Episode 12: Mother Maiden - ' 'Season 2, Episode 13: The Unforgiving - ' 'Season 2, Episode 14: Salvation - ' 'Season 2, Episode 15: Why Not Me - ' 'Season 2, Episode 16: Survivor -' 'Season 2, Episode 17: Matrimony -' 'Season 2, Episode 18: Betrayed -' 'Season 2, Episode 19: Empire - ' 'Season 2, Episode 20: Clever Love - ' 'Season 2, Episode 21: Transformation - ' 'Season 2, Episode 22: Alliances - ' Season 3 'Season 3, Episode 1: Distraction - ' 'Season 3, Episode 2: As I Lay Dying - ' 'Season 3, Episode 3: Honeymoon - ' 'Season 3, Episode 4: Start the Machine - ' 'Season 3, Episode 5: The Sun Also Rises - ' 'Season 3, Episode 6: Affirmation -' 'Season 3, Episode 7: Chosen - ' 'Season 3, Episode 8: Torment -' 'Season 3, Episode 9: The Wall - ' 'Season 3, Episode 10: Corruption - ' 'Season 3, Episode 11: Legends - ' more to be added Category:Blog posts